


The Treehouse

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Can't explain this one.   Just enjoy the GD goodness :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Can't explain this one. Just enjoy the GD goodness :=)

******

The treehouse was dusty, a little stuffy, and cramped with more than one person inside.

Alex loved it. Especially since Astra had finally decided to join her. She liked Astra, maybe a bit more than a friend should like another friend, and she knew that if any of the other kids found out—Josie and her new clique of mean girls especially—it would probably be a death sentence for her social life, but frankly she didn’t care.

Because she finally alone with Astra.

“Alex!”

Almost alone that is.

Groaning, she leaned out the opening in the wall, scowling at the figure down below.

“What’s wrong?” Astra asked, leaning over, the sunlight catching that lone streak of white in her hair.

“It’s just Kara,” Alex grumbled “just ignore her, she’ll go away eventually”

“Alex, that’s mean!” Astra exclaimed “she’s your sister”

“ _Adopted_ sister” Alex corrected.

“Whatever,” Astra dismissed “point is, she’s your _family_ ,” she leaned out and waved to Kara down below “come on up!” she invited

“Really?” Kara asked excitedly.

“Really” Astra grinned.

In a matter of seconds, Kara had scampered up and was climbing into the treehouse, into _Alex’s space_ , wasn’t it bad enough that she had to share a bathroom? Now not even her treehouse was safe!

“Hi!” Kara panted out, absently fiddling with her glasses.

“Hi,” Astra grinned “I’m Astra”

“Kara,” Kara eagerly shook her hand “cool name”

“Thanks”

“So what are you guys doing up here?” Kara asked, looking around with undisguised wonder on her face and even Alex had to admire her curiosity and awe.

“Fooling around mostly” Astra shrugged.

“She thinks one of our teachers is from Mars” Alex rolled her eyes.

“I _know_ he’s from Mars!” Astra objected “no matter what he says Mr. Henshaw is definitely _not_ human!”

“What kind of evidence do you have?” Kara asked eagerly

“Tons!” Astra grinned, producing a binder from her backpack and opening it, spreading papers every which way…

******

“Alex! Kara! It’s getting late!” Eliza called out from the kitchen window “time to come inside!”

“I need to get home” Astra admitted as she and Alex watched Kara scurry down the tree’s trunk and run inside, the setting sun making the lone streak of white in her hair shimmer and dance.

“Yeah” Alex agreed reluctantly.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Astra said as she began to pack up her stuff “it was nice to get away from my sister for a while”

“Wish I could say the same” Alex chuckled.

“Eh, Kara’s not so bad,” Astra dismissed “just give her time, poor kid’s been in the foster system for who knows how long. She’s bound to have a few hiccups,” finished loading up her backpack, she slung it up over she shoulders and began the climb down, pausing “hey, would it be all right if I came by again tomorrow?” she asked.

“Really?” Alex asked excitedly “yeah! Sure!” she grinned.

“Cool,” Astra grinned “oh, almost forgot,” she suddenly leaned in and _kissed_ Alex square on the mouth.

The world stopped turning.

Alex was sure that she was floating.

And suddenly she was back, panting hard for breath as Astra grinned at her.

“I could tell that you wanted to do that when you invited me,” she grinned “figured I’d save you the trouble,” she suddenly slid down the tree’s trunk, landing on the grass with a slight grunt. Looking up, she grinned and waved “bye! See you tomorrow!” she called as she sprinted across the grass and out through the gate.

Alex remained where she was, her brain stuck on a loop.

 _That was my first kiss! Astra_ kissed _me. Astra_ likes _me!_

“Alex! Now!” Eliza called out.

Startled back to cruel reality, Alex hurriedly climbed down, heading back inside the house in a daze, her body on autopilot.

She couldn’t _wait_ until tomorrow….

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like me to continue this one just let me know
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
